The Ravages of War I
by Unleashed Battlecry
Summary: Inspired by the 2007 Transformers film. A modern branch adaptation of InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time. Features some original characters. Foreword: Introductory Notes and Summary: Their War, Our Era are now released! Chapter One soon.
1. Foreword: Introductory Notes

Foreword:

Introductory Notes

* * *

Early on in life, I never really was a cartoon or anime fan. I watched children's live-action TV shows instead, but those never really satisfied me. I didn't care much for cartoon movies, although I did watch them, nor did I care for cheesy movies. Star Wars was the first one of those I actually grew to like. I preferred comedy, though most comedy was a bit inappropriate for me at that age. I had a good sense of humor, and Adam Sandler was my idol back then. But as I grew older, film changed, as did I. 

I soon grew to like shows like Spongebob Squarepants and Pokemon. I didn't know Pokemon was anime until I watched Princess Mononoke when I was thirteen. My friend brought it over, and as soon as I saw the cover, I asked him, "Is this from the people who made Pokemon?" It was an odd question, but I've never been introduced to any other anime until then. He laughed and told me it wasn't, but I looked into the whole thing afterwards.

At the time, I often went to Newgrounds on the web, and I found this thing called "The Love Hina Dating Sim" or something like that. I played it for a while, then found out the secrets of the game, and pulled back from Newgrounds altogether.

I used to read a lot, and by that I meant original, published novels, like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. When I was two or three, my father and sister would play a game called "War for Middle-Earth," but I called it "The Eye-Guys," becuase of the scary-looking Ringwraiths at the final screen if they lost the game. It was funny looking back on it now, how I would hide under the computer desk, no matter was game was being played.

It was because of that game that I read the LotR trilogy and The Hobbit as well, then saw the movies when they came out, and they officially became my favorite movie trilogy of all time, although there was barely any humor in it.

I remember I was looking around the bookstore for a book for my mother for her brithday, when I came across the manga section of the store. I instantly spotted Love Hina, Volume 1 on the shelf, and bought it as soon as I could. That's when I started to like manga. When I read through the many manga books I collected over those first few months, I learned about anime, and began to like _that._

To this day, I now like cartoons, anime, manga, comedies, and movies of all kinds. I go by the penname Unleashed Battlecry, and I think it's time I stopped telling you my life's story and moved on to why I am actually writing this fan fiction.

Because I now like manga, anime, and live action movies like LotR, PotC, Star Wars, I Robot, James Bond 007, and The Bourne series, as well as many others, I've decided to write this fanfic for a simple reason. I recently (July 6, 2007 to be precise) watched Transformers in movie theaters. I was instantly hooked. Though I still liked cartoons and stuff like that, I decided not to watch anything else Transformers related except for the live action film, since it would be hard to live up to such expectations. I bought the film novelization, though.

Anyway, the movie became one of my favorite movies of all time, and most likely my absolute favorite of 2007, so I wanted to write something similar to it. I didn't really feel like writing a prequel or sequel, or anything along those lines, so I couldn't really use the "Transformers" in the adaptation I wanted to make. At that time I was, and still am, into InuYasha. So I figured if I were to use the first InuYasha movie "Affections Touching Across Time" for the adaptation, I could use the demons as the autobots and decepticons, including the famous InuYasha characters all the while.

This is that result.

I haven't planned too much of this, just the basic concept and small details. I want to keep the feeling similar to that of the Transformers movie, and keep the fact that it takes place in our world in the present day. Also, I will make this into a "branch adaptation" like my FMA story, _Those Who Challenge the Sun, _only this'll be in modern times, meaning a lot will change. Because of the lack of much planning, the fanfic may not turn out how I want it to. If it doesn't, I will probably come back and write a revision of the entire thing.

The beginning will sound a lot like Transformers, but it definately will become independent on its own. It will also start off on Earth, and won'[t have any InuYasha references at first, but will grow into them. There's not much else to say, so I'll move on to the disclaimer and then, in the next "chapter" if you actually consider these chapters, move onto a summary of the story. I'll keep in touch with some author's notes at the beginning and the end of each chapter, just in case. So I'll be seeing you later.

I do not own the new Transformers film or the first InuYasha movie. I do, however, own copies of the Transformers film novelization, the Affections Touching Across Time Ani-Manga, and the DVD of the first InuYasha movie. The Transformers originals are owned by Michael Bay, Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, Del Rey, and Alan Dean Foster. The InuYasha originals are owned by Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. My originals are the original characters, like Elijah Sapphire, Mercedes Wilson, Lachlan Ericson, and ohers I either haven't thought of yet, or don't want to say, as they might give something away.

That's it for now! See ya!

* * *

**End of Foreword: Introductory Notes**

* * *


	2. Summary: Their War, Our Era

Summary:

Their War, Our Era

* * *

700 years ago, a great moth demon fought to dominate all of the world, beginning with Japan, during their feudal era. 200 years later, the great demon's son is resurrected from a deathly curse. The demonic son revives his father within his body through a ritual ceremony that allows all the descendants of the moth demons' ancestors to bear the power of all of the previous moth demons combined. 

It is the year A.D.2007. Life is normal for a young Japanese girl named Kagome, except for that fact that she can travel back 500 years into the past into Japan's Feudal Era. There she meets a half-dog-demon appropriately named InuYasha, and seeks the scattereed shards of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel can allow any demon or anyone to gain massive power just by wielding it. Kagome and InuYasha, with the help of several friends, find that a moth demon known as Menomaru has the next shard, and plans to gain the power of not only the Jewel shard, but the power of his ancestors before him.

Now the year is A.D.2008, and life is thriving in Bayside, Queens, New York. Three teenagers with connections to each other live their lives normally. One is a nerd, another is the nerd's cousin, and the other is a guitar player with a lot of groupies. They go to the local high school, all in eleventh grade, until the school year ends, and the three of them search for jobs, cars, other friends, vacations, and all the like.

Their parents are friends with one another as well, and the five parents (one pair is divorced), decide to bring their children to Tokyo, Japan for a vacation. The friends are reluctant to go, but eventually give in. While in Japan, things begin to go wrong. Their hotel room reservations were cancelled, as the hotel was shut down, so they are then picked up by the family of one of the parent's old friends from an exchange student program, back when they were teenagers.

The three families reside at the family shrine of the fourth family's for a while, but during that time, the teenagers find a dark secret. The fifteen-year-old female daughter of the family is hiding something, and the other teenagers are dying to find out.

But all is revealed one night, when a large swarm of moths fly out of the shrine's well, and things only get worse from there. Demons begin to emerge from the well, destroying everything and attacking everyone. Fearing there is nothing they could do, the five parents bring their children and the Japanese family back to Bayside with them after escaping from the invasion at Tokyo.

They soon find out it wasn't just conquering Tokyo that they were after, and the four families only brought the demons to New York City. It isn't long before everyone realizes that the Army and the Air Force isn't enough to defeat these demons, and they must be defeated from the inside.

Disaster after disaster come one after another, and the teenagers of the four families must ultimately be the ones to end the madness. Stopping at nothing to conquer the new age and defeat their only threat, the demons bring in the heavy powers to fight the young teenagers from the future. With the help of a few demons and a bunch of other men and women, Earth just might stand a chance against the dmeons, but can they save the future of mankind?

* * *

**End of Summary: Their War, Our Era**

* * *


End file.
